She Didn't Know Anything About This
by LyllithWho
Summary: When Vanya Van Dort is called to the World of the Dead, she learns about the things her parents have been hiding from her. And when she's sent on a quest to save the Dead World, she meets the corpse of a very hot, and very dead Prince; an evil prince.
1. Prologue

**I do not own The Corpse Bride, but I do own the few characters that I made up for this fan fiction.**

"Vanya, will you come here?" Victor Van Dort called to his daughter from the bottom of the large staircase. The grand hall was brightly lit by the fire that burned warmly on the far wall and gave the house an even warmer feeling.

The answer that Victor got was the sound of footsteps making their way down the hallway and to the top of the stairs.

The black haired girl looked down at her father with a blank, pale expression. "What is it?" She asked in a rather bleak and empty voice.

"We're going to be leaving soon, pumpkin, so please be ready. We would not want to be late for Grandma and Grandfather." The man smiled at young Vanya.

"Yes father," She turned around and walked down the dark hallway in silence, heading for her room. Vanya was a rather unusual type of girl and always kept to herself. She strongly resembled her mother in face and shape, but seemed to be taller like her father and with his black hair.

Her eyes were heavily lidded and shadowed darkly because of lack of sleep. Black, think lips were always set into a natural frown and seldom opened to speak.

"I wonder what mother wants me to wear," She whispered to herself as she slipped on an old, black corset dress. Long sleeves and a flowing skirt covered her thin form and made her skin look paler than it was.

"Vanya, we need to leave!" Her father called again.

Even though the girl was in no need to see her grandparents, she made haste and made her way down the stairs and followed her father outside, where her mother was waiting by the carriage.

"We don't want to be late, dearest." Victoria placed her hand on her daughter's back and got into the carriage with her. "And you know how Grandmother gets when we're late."

_Grandma is always like that, _Vanya thought.

The rest of the ride was quiet besides the occasional remark on Vanya's plain outfit.

Victoria had said, "Dearest, you should have worn something more appealing. You never know when Grandmother will spring a suitor on you, and when she does, you want to look good."

Victor had said, "Love, maybe you should listen to your mother. A brighter outfit would really bring out your—" Glare from Vanya, "—Never mind, love."

The rest of the ride was silent, and when they arrived at the Everglots' estate they were greeted by the tall, hunched over woman and a short, fat man. Neither of them smiled.

"Why, dear Vanya," The woman grabbed at her granddaughter's cheeks and pinched them tightly. "You have absolutely no flush to your face. You're white as—um—never mind."

Dinner was completely ignored by Vanya, and she didn't eat a thing.

Victor had said, "Love, please eat something."

Victoria had said, "Dearest, you'll be hungry all night."

The grandparents had said, "What a peculiar child."

After that, tea was held in the west wing. Lord and Lady Everglot said on one couch, Victor and Victoria on another, and Vanya stood by the tall window, watching the rain fall.

"How old is she now?" The old woman asked with a rather touchy scowl.

"Nineteen next month," Victoria answered, smiling proudly. "Victor and I are planning a feast for her and inviting the family to join us. You'll both come, will you not?"

"Of course," Lady Everglot answered, sipping her tea and then shaking her head. "Nearing nineteen and still not engaged, it's so unheard of! Why are you not holding dinner parties and hosting ballroom dances? How else will you find the proper husband?"

"Mother," Victoria groaned, taking a drink out of her small cup. "We've spoken about this all before; Vanya can find a suitor on her own."

"Well, if you remember," Lord Everglot began. "It was us who set you up with Victor, my child."

"Yes indeed," Victor said, holding up his tea cup as a small toast and then taking a sip.

"Vanya, come away from the window." Victoria called to her daughter, "Come make conversation with your family."

The girl sat down next to her mother in silence, looking down at her tea.

"Vanya, why are you so silent?" Her Grandmother asked, "Why not speak?"

"I have near nothing to say," The girl replied, looking up slightly.

"_Near_ nothing? Well, why not say it then?" Lady Everglot asked.

Vanya shrugged, "It is unimportant."

"Dearest, how do you know that it's unimportant? I would love to hear about anything you wish to talk about," Victoria smiled and placed and hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"She's right, love," Victor said, taking his daughter's hand. "I feel it is as if we do not talk with each of enough."

"I know, but trust me; it is not something that you want to hear." Vanya pulled her hand back and then stood and walked back over to the window. "There's someone out there," She said to her family, pointing to something outside of the window. "Standing by the gate without a coat, it's raining rather hard."

While she spoke, the small cloud of her family walked over to the window and glanced at the person that Vanya was speaking of.

"By God, it's Pastor Galswells!" Lord Everglot said, shocked. "What the hell is that old chap doing out in the rain? And at this hour!" He snapped his chubby fingers and called the butler, "Emil, fetch 'em! Bring him in for tea!"

"Right away, sir." The balding, big-nosed man took quick, small steps and ran out of the room.

"Has he been there this whole time, Vanya?" Her Grandmother asked, sounding repulsed.

The dark girl looked up from the scene of Emil helping the old man inside, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" The old woman asked, raising her voice.

"I thought it was a hallucination; that's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to think me mad, Grandmother. It frightened me at first, the thought of me seeing things. But he looked up at me, so I thought I'd say something," Vanya shook her head as Emil came in with a limping Pastor next to him.

"Pastor Galswells, what in God's name are you doing out so late? And in this weather!" Finis bellowed, walking up to the man.

Pastor Galswells was gasping, and he looked deadly pale. "The time has come," He said in a raspy, age-old voice. "Return to the world beyond, Van Dort." He coughed fiercely, "But only one can go; it cannot be you," He pointed to Victor. "Or one who has not gone, and knows this. Only one can go, and only one can return." He began to sway, Emil tried to hold him up but fell down with the old man in the process. "Only one who does not know…Return, Van Dort. They need you," And then his eyes rolled back, he coughed once more, and his head fell limp.

Pastor Galswells was dead.

**Okay, there's the prologue. I will post more soon! I'm going to go eat PIZZA now, so peace out!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**~Lyllith**


	2. An Old Friend, A Dead Friend

**Here we go again!!! Okay, when I talk about a dress, think Mrs. Lovett from SWEENY TODD. I hate having to describe things…sigh…**

The Van Dort family rushed home in a quick, silent manor. Victor and Victoria just stared at each other and occasionally stole a glance at Vanya who sat silently next to her mother.

When they reached their estate, the Mr. and Mrs. dashed out of the carriage and into the house, leaving the young girl behind.

_What's with them, _Vanya thought to herself as she slowly made her way out of the carriage and up the steps of her home. She crossed her arms across her chest and entered the house, staring at the strange sight before her.

There were her parents, talking to the fireplace.

"But Elder Gutknecht," Victor cried in a hushed voice. "I don't understand what you're saying!"

"I think you understand me quite clearly, my boy." An old voice replied.

_Wait, _Vanya took a few steps back, _I don't get it; they are speaking with the empty fireplace._

"But sir," Victoria gasped, holding tightly to her husband's arm. "We haven't told her!"

"If any of us have to go, it shall be me." Victor said firmly, nodding his head.

"You cannot, I'm afraid." The voice said, sounding grim. "You will be a much too easy target! Everyone in this dead world knows of you and Victoria, and you will be killed fast. It must be someone who is not known of, and can be disguised as a corpse." And slight pause and then, "Like your daughter."

"M-mother?" Vanya said from her still spot in the front doorway, "What is going on?"

"Vanya!" Her mother gasped, turning around suddenly and moving to block the fireplace. "Nothing! It's nothing, dearest, I swear."

"To whom are you speaking with? Whose is that voice?" The dark girl said, taking a few steps forwards.

Victor stepped towards his daughter, "Vanya, please go to your room. Your mother and I need to speak alone—"

"By God," that grave voice said, "She looks just like you, my boy."

Vanya let out a small scream at the small skeleton man standing in the green flames that flickered under the hearth. He smiled at her in spite of her screams and gasps, and looked up at Victor, "She's rather thin, though."

"Vanya, calm down." Victor said, running up to his daughter and hugging her close. She stopped screaming, and just shook slightly.

"I do not understand," She whispered fiercely. "What matter of witchcraft is this!?"

"Tis not witchcraft, love." Her father said, gently stroking her hair, "Tis but an old friend"

"Old friend," Vanya repeated, pulling away from her father. "Old may be an understatement."

The black-haired girl walked up to the short skeleton, and reached her hand out and touched his skull with strong hesitation. The dead man placed his boned hand on hers and brought it down to kiss, "Pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"Amazing," Vanya chuckled. "How strange," She shook her head and pulled her hand back gently. "Mother, Father, I still do not understand. How is this not witchcraft?"

"It would take too long to explain, my dear." The skeleton answered, "And there is no time. I need your help—"

"Absolutely NOT!" Victor yelled, "I will not have my daughter put in any danger!"

"Father—"

"No," He said, placing his hands firmly on Vanya's shoulders and pulling her away from the dead man. "You do not understand what is going on—"

"And she won't if we do not tell her, Victor." Victoria interrupted, "They need our help, Victor. All of them! Think of Emily—"

"Victoria, _please!_" Victor begged, "Do not let this begin again! I wanted none of this in Vanya's life—"

"None of what?" The youngest Van Dort asked suddenly, "What are you not telling me?!"

"Victor, Victoria," The skeleton man began in a dreadful voice. "My time is running out. It's now or never," He shook his head sadly.

"Victor—"

"We don't even know what's really—"

"But they need HER!"

"We need her too, Victoria!"

And they yelled and yelled and screamed at each other, not noticing their only daughter walking up to the skeleton man and taking his hand, whispering in his ear, "I don't know what's happening, but I wish to help you." And the two disappeared.

"Vanya—" Victor's gaze tore from side to side, looking for his daughter and the Elder. "Vanya!?" He screamed, his face growing paler. "DAMMIT VANYA!"

His screams of rage covered up his wife's small whisper: _We couldn't hide it from her forever._

_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain…_

Vanya put all of her effort into trying not to scream. Gripping tightly to the skeleton's hand, she followed him through colorful shadows as they made their way up a tall, twisted stairway.

"Where are we? Where are we going?" She whispered, her voice empty and sick sounding.

"Shush, my dead, or you'll be seen." They ran up the stairs and ended up in what looked like an ancient study hall, with books piled a mile high. "Now, we must disguise you."

"Will you explain as you do so?" Vanya asked as the dead man sat her down on a stool.

"I'll do my best," He came up to her with a small bucket of different things; mostly paints. Folded on top of the bucket was what looked like a dress, but it was torn and faded. "Close your eyes," He said, pulling out a cloth and a dark colored paint.

"What is your name, sir?" The girl asked, closing her eyes.

"Call me Elder Gutknecht," He said kindly, beginning to paint realistic looking cuts on her white face. "You may not understand what I will tell you, but please do not interrupt.

"You are now in the World of the Dead, but don't be afraid. I'm dead, as you can see, but I am not evil and will not ever harm you. Almost all of us dead would never think of hurting a breather, my dear. But there are a scarce few who will. And those few and growing in numbers, and are beginning to take out the dead. In other words; the dead are dying. It's strange, yes, but it is true.

"It all started not two weeks ago, when the prince of the dead exorcised his royal family. It was rather unexpected, really. No one saw it coming. He just rose from his dark thrown and cast them away, without a second thought."

Finishing Vanya's face, the skeleton backed away and held up the torn dress for the girl. "It may be a bit tight, but it should fit."

It was a long, flowing dress that had large holes in random places. It was a deep red color with fishnet sleeve, and had a thick, black corset.

"Where can I change?" She asked, taking it from him.

"Behind any pile of books," Elder Gutknecht said simply, turning around. "Well, after the prince went crazy, people followed him, exorcising any ghoul or corpse they came in contact with. It got ugly, and began to scare the residents of this world. Now, the prince is looking for a certain soul, and je will stop at nothing to get to her."

"But what does any of this have to do with me or my parents?" Vanya asked, coming out from behind a pile of books wearing the red dress. "And what kind of help do you need?"

He told her of Emily and of Victor. He spoke of the 'all most' marriage and the near-death experience her father had faced, and the path and wife he chose.

"I don't understand," She whispered as the skeleton made her hair look more tousled and disturbed. "Why is the prince after Emily?"

"Her soul has something that his soul could never have," A slight, dramatic pause, "Emily's soul is full of love and loss. No soul has ever before held so much of two different emotions and been able to find peace. The prince wants peace, and he will stop at nothing to get it."

"So, what do you need me to do?" Vanya asked, standing up and looking at her no undead look in a broken mirror.

"I need you to get to Emily first," Elder Gutknecht said seriously. "And she'll come to you, if you can find her true resting place."

"Where do I begin?" She asked, turning to face the short dead man.

"At the old bar, downtown." The Elder pointed to the west, "You'll find a man there by the name of Bone Jangles. He'll help you, you just need to tell him who you are without letting anyone else know."

"Okay," She sighed, running a hand through her uneven hair. "Will you be coming with me?"

"No, I'm sorry. But I do have someone for you to travel with; she'll meet you at the bar." And then he sent her off with nothing but a map and a mission.

Vanya made her way quietly through the dimly lit streets, praying that she wouldn't run into any other dead people. But she did, and they all gave her deadly glares or the occasional seductive wink.

_Keep calm, Vanya, keep calm, _She chanted in her head repeatedly. When she came up to a large building that had a small sign reading _Bone Jangle's _she paused. The building looked half burned down and there were about four passed out drunks laying outside of the bar. She stepped over them, holding her skirt, and entered the bar.

It was mostly empty, with a few skeletons and headless man at the counter. The few woman that were inside were scarcely dressed and glared at her as she walked in.

"May I help you, bitch?" A large, armless man grunted at her when she took a seat at the counter.

"Um, I am looking for Bone Jangles," She said in a frightened voice.

"And why would a young whore like you be looking for a loser like him?" The man said, licking his lips.

"And why would a freak like you be bothering a girl like her?" A skeleton in a top hat came up and shoved the large man to the side. "How can I help you, doll?" He asked, his one eye rolling around in his skull.

"Are you B-B-Bone Jangles?" Vanya asked, holding her breath.

"The one and only! Now, who are you?" He leaned over the bar counter, grinning.

"Can I talk to you, um, _alone?" _She did her best to sound normal, but realized as the words came out that she sounded like a prostitute.

"I'm not really that kind of man, doll, but why not?" He took her arm and led he the a room in the back. There was a torn up coffin-couch and a table with several opened bottles of—gulp—poison.

Once the door shut behind them, Vanya pulled her arm back. "Mr. Jangles, my name is Vanya. I'm—"

"Vanya?" He repeated, stumbling back a few steps. "Vanya?" His voice was low, but it rang with excitement, "Oh, thank the living and dead! Did Elder Gutknecht fetch ya?"

"Um, yes, and he told me to come to you." She said, putting a lose black hair behind her right ear and wondering if this man, um, skeleton knew her parents. He didn't seem to know who _she_ was though. "He said something about Emily—"

Bone Jangles put one boney finger on her lips, "Shhh! You never know who's a-listening!" He looked around him and then pulled his hand away. "I have a few things for you! WIDOW!" He yelled over his shoulder, "COME 'ERE!"

"What are you yelling about, you bloody old bone-bag?!" An aggravated woman's voice seemed to come from above them.

"My word!" Vanya gasped, looking at the black widow spider that slowly lowered herself from the ceiling.

"Who's this, bone face?" The spider asked the skeleton, "What's her name?"

Bone Jangles through a boney arm around Vanya's shoulders, "This here be Vanya; she's on our side."

"Is she now?" The spider smiled, holding out one tiny leg. "I'm Widow, dearie."

"Pleasure to meet you," Vanya shook the tiny leg. "Um, Elder Gutknecht said that you had something for me."

"Yeah, yeah, right here, doll face." Bone Jangles grabbed a small black bag from the table behind him, "Everything you'll need is in there." Vanya began to open, "NO! Don't open unless it's necessary," He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Alright," She said, blinking. "But, Mr. Jangles, where do I go from here?"

"I'll take care of that!" The spider said, sitting down somewhere in Vanya's hair, "Me and you, dearie. I'll be with you—"

"BONE JANGLES! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME UP WITH YOUR BONES RAISED!" Voices screamed from outside the room, making Vanya jump.

"Shit," The skeleton whisper, shoving Vanya behind him. "It's the Royal Guard, babes. You gotta go!"

"But—" Vanya squealed, but before she could finish, Bone Jangles poured something over her head, and she was somewhere else.

Somewhere dark and cold.

**It dragged on and on and on and jello and on and on, but here you go! REVIEW PEOPLE LOOOOOOONG reviews so I can send an actual reply! WOOP!**

**~Lyllith Fon**


End file.
